El pecado original
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Leve Light/Misa. Aunque ella era el pecado original, el más grande de todos sus fallos... Esa madrugada, Light se durmió pacíficamente tras elucubrar aquél astuto plan, abrazando a Misa contra su pecho. Final alternativo de la serie.


**Notas antes de empezar la lectura: **Este fanfic fue creado como un capricho de la autora para ver a Light ganar y como respuesta a un 'reto'. Por lo tanto, muchos de los hechos sucedidos en la historia cambiaron, el más notable de ellos es que Misa no fue secuestrada.

**

* * *

**

**El pecado original.**

Sus dedos se deslizaban una y otra vez, casi como si danzaran un baile monótono, sobre las teclas del ordenador, golpeándolas con inusitada furia. Tenía esa sensación desconocida dentro del pecho, como una opresión asfixiándolo lentamente en la duda y el miedo. ¿Estaría algo mal o sólo eran sus delirios a las cuatro de la madrugada? El desbocado latir de su corazón le insistía en que había algo que se le escapaba, un pequeño detalle, un simple hecho que podría quitarle la victoria... Pero, ¿qué podía ser? Allí, sumido en la oscuridad, acompañado sólo por el sonido del teclado y los resoplidos de Misa entre sueños, no podía llegar a vislumbrar ningún fallo en el plan que le daría la victoria contra Near. Lo tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado y no había escatimado en nada con tal de hacerse con la victoria, entonces... ¿Por qué?

Se dio la vuelta sobre la silla y quedó de cara frente a la cama, donde el inconfundible bulto de mantas le indicó que su mujer estaba completamente absorta en sus sueños, muy muy lejos de saber sus preocupaciones. Entonces repasó mentalmente y por décima vez en el día todos los detalles de su plan, la página falsa, la llegada de Mikami al edificio, su perfecta actuación frente a todos y no encontró fallo alguno. Al menos no en ese plan en particular. Tenía todas las circunstancias medidas y estudiadas, todas y cada una de ellas, ¿no es así? No daría un paso en falso, no, no definitivamente.

El truco del cambio de Death Note ya le había funcionado antes, incluso en circunstancias mucho menos verosímiles que en esa ocasión, cuando había dejado todo al azar. No obstante, algo en él seguía alertándolo y lo hizo levantarse, casi dando un salto, de su silla, para escudriñar por la ventana hacia la oscuridad que le ofrecía esa madrugada del veintiocho de enero.

—Ryuk —llamó al shinigami y éste se materializó tras atravesar una pared—. Ya sé que no estás ni de mi lado, ni del de Near, así como no lo estuviste cuando fue L mi oponente. Sin embargo, he estado pensando que preciso tu ayuda. ¿Tienes aún tu Death Note? —aquél plan era descabellado, inverosímil y poco estudiado, pero nunca estaba de más tener algún as bajo la manga.

—Así es —asintió él, soltando una risita bastante molesta, ésa que sólo escapaba de sus labios cuando algo andaba mal.

—Préstamela —el hombre tendió su mano hacia el shinigami, quien apenas se distinguía en la penumbra de la habitación. Con curiosidad y no sin cierto recelo, la libreta paso de una mano hacia la otra, emulando por millonésima vez un intercambio de propiedad—. Ryuk, ¿me prestarías tu libreta hasta mañana en la noche?

El shinigami pareció sopesarlo con cierto interés y aceptó la oferta a cambio de varios kilos de manzanas. No había ninguna regla explícita en cuanto a prestar una Death Note, siempre y cuando la tuviera de vuelta pronto, nadie tendría que enterarse. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que volvía a estar aburrido, probablemente desde la muerte de L y el plan que se entreveía en los ojos de Light prometía ser interesante.

En cuanto al joven, tomó la libreta entre sus manos, casi con ternura, pues ésta le había proveido de todo cuanto tenía en esos momentos, su posición, su inteligencia, todo... Incluso a Misa, quien había empezado siendo una molestia y ahora era bastante más aceptable. Ella era el pecado original, el más grande de sus fallos, pero a la vez, el más grande de sus aciertos. Si ella ya lo había salvado antes, ¿por qué no ponerla a trabajar nuevamente? Mikami era un desconocido, no se podía fiar de él al 100%, pero con Misa estaba seguro de obtener obediencia al grado que él necesitara y por eso, se dirigió a su cama para despertarla, sin importarle demasiado el ser cuidadoso o no.

Sacudió un poco el hombro de la mujer y ésta abrió sus somnolientos ojos para mirarlo, cobrando poco a poco una mirada embelesada y estúpida, lo cual aseguraba que Light seguía teniendo todo bajo control.

—Misa —su tono de voz fue suave, tratando de engañar los sentidos de la chica y a sí mismo también, con su falso amor—. Misa, necesito pedirte un favor.

—Misa hará lo que Light quiera —respondió mecánicamente la rubia, incorporándose sobre la cama y sin quitar los ojos del rostro de su interlocutor—. Lo que Light quiera.

—Misa, toma esta libreta. Cuando escribes nombres en ella, puedes matar a la gente mala, ¿sabías? —al tocarla la chica sintió un escalofrío, pero sus recuerdos no regresaron, al no ser la original que había poseído antes—. Quiero que mates a Near —susurró suavemente en su oído, casi como si le estuviera recitando el verso más romántico del mundo—. Near es un estorbo para mí, Kira. Pero si tú te deshaces de él...

Le costó trabajo calmar a Misa, quien se había puesto a gritar de alegría al saber la noticia. Bueno, ella era así... Y así había aprendido a... Soportarla. Una vez la rubia se tranquilizó, él procedió a explicarle el plan que llevarían a cabo, sin olvidarse de Mikami y el resto de las personas. Probablemente Near sabría de Mikami y de su cita puntual para acudir a su encuentro, listo para terminar con todas las personas presentes. Lo que él no sabría es que Misa llevaría el mismo cometido de Mikami una vez éste fallara y sólo si él lo hacía.

En el improbable caso de que Mikami falla, Misa estaría detrás de esa misma puerta, con los ojos del shinigami, esperando para apuntar los nombres de todos. Y, sólo así, conseguiría ganar.

Porque aunque ella era el pecado original, el más grande de todos sus fallos...

También era siempre su única salvación en momentos críticos, ella y esos preciados ojos que poseía.

Esa madrugada, Light se durmió pacíficamente tras elucubrar aquél astuto plan, abrazando a Misa contra su pecho. Aquél su más grande tesoro.


End file.
